The invention is related to access terminals for telecommunications systems.
Telecommunications terminals connect subscriber lines, such as POTS (Plain Old Telephone Service) and ISDN (Integrated Services Digital Network) lines, to telecommunications equipment such as a telecommunications switch, e.g., a class 5 switch. Telecommunications switches connect and route messages between different lines.
A telecommunications terminal contains channel unit card slots that accept channel unit cards. Channel unit cards convert analog and digital signals from subscriber lines into formatted digital data signals. Different types of channel unit cards service different types of subscriber lines (e.g. POTS or ISDN). The terminal constructs one or more time division multiplexed (TDM) signals from several channel unit cards' formatted digital data signals for transmission to remote telecommunications equipment for example, another telecommunications terminal. The terminal also demultiplexes TDM signals received from remote telecommunications equipment to deliver formatted digital data back to the channel unit cards. Channel unit cards convert the formatted digital data into a form suitable for transmission over subscriber lines.
Two telecommunications terminals can be connected "back-to-back" to form a digital loop carrier (DLC) network. A DLC typically includes a remote terminal (RT) placed near a business or residence and a central terminal (CT) placed in a central exchange connected to a telecommunications switch. The RT and CT communicate over a single or multiple lines carrying TDM signals. This configuration connects subscribers to the telecommunications switch via the DLC. A digital loop carrier (DLC) at a central terminal (CT) includes a multiplexor which, using TDM, can multiplex multiple analog and digital signals from subscriber telephone lines into a single or multiple, T1 or E1 signals. A mirror DLC located at a remote terminal (RT) can decode the multiplexed T1 signal into a form suitable for transmission over subscriber telephone lines. This data flow also occurs in the opposite direction from RT to CT.